


Attributes of Love

by Skye



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Soyako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-08
Updated: 2008-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-04 07:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation about love between the keeper of the crest and digimental.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attributes of Love

"Hey, Sora?" Miyako said as she leaned back in Sora's bed. "You know a lot about love, huh?"

"Not really... No knowledge was given along with the crest, anyway," Sora said.

"Of course not!" Miyako said with a grin. "None to me, either. And I didn't become any more sincere after getting the DigitalMental of Sincerity."

"That's right," Sora said, thinking there's no way she could have gotten any more sincere, anyway.

"But I was just wondering... How do you think you'll know if you're really in love? I mean really. Once in a lifetime type of thing."

"I don't know... I guess it would depend on a lot of things. Some initial attraction, or at least admiration is important, I suppose."

"Yeah, yeah! I really admired you when we met. That, and I thought you were gorgeous!" Miyako paused. "Ah- I mean-"

"Right," Sora said gently, then put her hand to her chin thoughtfully. "Something else would be longevity. It's nice to be loved for the moment, but people situations change. Part of 'true love' would just be continued affection for someone despite that."

"Yes, yes!" Miyako exclaimed. "I- Well... I'm glad I can still visit you Sora. It's fun... Plus you really do know a lot about love."

"You might be right," Sora said. She knew enough to see through Miyako's fragile facade, and be patient with her even then. After all, she loved her too. Things would fall into place when it was time, she was sure.


End file.
